Wolf Kids
by lydiamaartin
Summary: High above two children having the time of their lives, the moon shines bright. - They're wolf kids, and that might be wrong, but at least they're right when it counts. - TeddyVictoire


**Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. P!nk owns the song.**

**This was written for Drishti's Song of the Day Challenge on Next-Gen Fanatics, with the song 'Raise Your Glass' and the prompts 'smile', 'throw', and 'pillow'.**

**

* * *

**_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways_

"Feathers!"

Teddy Lupin stops beating his bed with a pillow and turns to his best friend, eyes changing to confused blue. "What do you mean, Torie?"

Victoire Weasley beams, grabs his pillow, and shakes it. More feathers fly out, covering the two children with sticky, white feathers. "See? Your pillow has feathers in it! Why didn't you tell me? We could have smashed this open a long time ago!"

Baffled, Teddy takes the pillow back and examines it with an eleven-year-old's seriousness. "I didn't know. Do you think the others have them?"

"Only one way to find out!" Victoire says brightly before taking another pillow and smacking it on the bed.

Nothing happens.

"You're not hitting it hard enough," Teddy explains, taking her hands. "Here, let me show you."

He holds her hands and guides her through another smack. This time, the pillow starts to open at the seams. Another throw, and it cracks halfway open, uncovering feathers inside the blue pillow.

"Hey, look, these ones are blue!" Victoire says in delight, fishing one out to examine it. "That's so cool!"

Teddy grins. "I think I'll keep these—hey, why is it so dark all of a sudden?"

Victoire sends him as amused a look as a nine-year-old can pull off. "Because it's sunset, silly."

Teddy crawls to the other side of his bed, near the window, and sweeps his snitch-patterned curtains aside. "Not anymore," he points out validly, gesturing to the velvety darkness outside. "It's nighttime now."

Victoire joins him at the window, blue feathers still sticking to her hand. "It's pretty," she breathes in wonder, then frowns. "It's full moon."

"Yeah." Teddy rests his indigo gaze on the silver-white orb decorating the middle of the night sky. "Dad would have hated it."

"My dad _does_ hate it," Victoire sighs, leaning her forehead against the glass of the window. "He gets really angry at little things around the full moon. Maman rarely lets him come out of their room, in case he scares me and Nika and Louis. But he doesn't turn into a wolf."

"Dad did," Teddy says quietly. "He'd turn into a raging monster every full moon. But Harry says he was a good werewolf."

"He was!" Victoire insists with a little girl's conviction. "He was a _hero_, Teddy. Just like your mum and my aunts and uncles and my parents. He couldn't have been a bad werewolf, or he wouldn't have fought Voldemort!"

"Yeah, but have you seen the looks people give me in the streets?" Teddy asks, turning to face her with his eyes a heartbreaking shade of silver. "They think it's _wrong_ for me to be the son of a werewolf. They think he was wrong, and they think I'm wrong because I'm his son."

"That's silly," Victoire says immediately, taking his hand and squeezing it. "You're not wrong. You're perfectly right, and so was your dad and so is mine and so am I. We're all just right, just the way we are."

Her words, far too wise and profoundly naïve at the same time, bring a smile to his face. "Yeah. I guess we're both just wolf kids."

"Exactly!" she says brightly, beaming at him. "We're wolf kids—and other people may think that's wrong, but what do we care about them?"

"Yeah!" he grins, warming to the topic, his hair turning his favorite shade of bright turquoise. "We're wolf kids. And they can look at us funny all they like."

Victoire's smile lights up her face like the moon lights up the night sky. "Exactly. Wolf kids, now and forever."

Her pillow is discarded as she frees her hand to extend it towards him. With a grin, Teddy clasps her hand and shakes it very solemnly. For a moment, they just sit there, smiling at each other, the moon's silvery light filtering through the window and casting a glow upon them.

"Now," Victoire begins cheerfully, withdrawing her hand. "I think we have a pillow fight to have!"

Without further ado, she takes her blue pillow and throws it at him. Laughing, Teddy catches it neatly and flings it back at her. Before she can throw it back, he chances a glance outside the window again.

The moon is bright and full, a circle of silver light glowing down upon his world. Tonight, his father, had he been alive, would have gone through a horrible transformation and become a bloodthirsty monster. Tonight, Victoire's father, had he been bitten, would have done the same. And in the days after, people would have glared at them on the streets and called them names and talked about how _wrong_ it was that a werewolf could walk free.

But then he looks over at Victoire, with her smile as bright as the moon, and he grins. Because people are silly, and who are they to condemn the two of them? They're wolf kids, and that might be wrong, but at least they're right when it counts.

She pounces on him, laughing and covered in blue feathers, and he laughs, too, rolling over and taking her with him as he falls off, both of them probably causing a racket that would wake up the neighborhood—but they don't really care.

High above, the moon shines bright.

_All my underdogs, we will never be,  
never be anything but loud

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: Yay for Teddy/Victoire fluff! =P This was really short and sweet, compared to my usual, longer stuff, but I really like it! If you did, too, please do review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**

**And for heaven's sake, don't favorite without reviewing O_o Drives me crazy. Thank you!**


End file.
